chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Masterson
Biography Ice Masterson was a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. She placed 14th. She was killed by Roland Paerk in her sleep. Storyline Season 1 Career Killers The first tribute reaped is Ice Masterson, who volunteered before the name was even read. She appeared friendly and flirtatious. The male tribute Is Marks Valentine, who was also a volunteer. He is also charming and flirty, causing him and Ice to start flirting with each other as they prepare to board the train. Party of 24 Marks and Ice, as District 1, ride in first. They wear white silk robes adorned with many jewels. Ice smiles and blows kisses for the crowd. Swim or Sink Roland sits in the corner, crying out of fear. When Marks hears this, he walks over. He asks Roland what was wrong, and Roland explained how he didn't want to die, and he just wanted to go back home. Marks hugs Roland, and Ice walks over, demanding to know why he was wasting his time on Roland. Marks demands that Roland join the careers group, but Ice refuses, saying that they didn't need to carry dead weight. Hearing the commotion, Holland walks over, and upon hearing their sides, insists that Roland join them. Bloodbathed Tyler, the boy from District 12, suddenly leaps off his starting platform and is detonated, body parts flying everywhere. Ice, on the platform next to him, narrowly dodges being hit by one of his arms. Natalie is the first tribute to reach the cornucopia, and she scrambles to grab a Bow and Arrow and aims to shoot at Ice, who is running up, when Aston jumps out, causing Natalie's arrow to fly into the ceiling. Hera and Drake gather food on the outskirts, and decide to try to get the jump on the careers, however, they stand still too long and Ice strikes down Hera with a perfectly aimed knife throw to the neck. Nightfall Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. The careers return from their hunt, completely unsuccessful, with Holland still not located. Aislin compliments Marks for keeping the supplies safe, and Marks thanks Roland for helping him. Ice retorts that if Roland was left alone he would have died and that she still thinks they should just kill him now. Aston and Aislin disagree, telling her that he might be able to rewire the mines from the pedestals into traps around the arena, much to Ice's frustration. Sunrise Just before dawn, Roland stirs and wakes before the other careers. He quickly stands up, grabs a small knife and a mallet out of his backpack and walks over to where Ice is sleeping. He carefully holds the knife above her eye, then mallets on it, sending it deep into her skull, and instantly killing her. Roland quickly packs his stuff and flees the scene. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:District 1